10 Song Challenge!
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Just a challenge of songs and a yaoi paring. Warning: Kissing, fluff, angst, yaoi, slight smut, slight violence, light cursing, dirty Nero, pervy Dante.  Just a good old DantexNero. Dante and Nero, or DxN.   Enjoy!


10 Song Challenge.

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
>2. Put on your music program on shufflerandom and start playing songs.  
>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist  
><strong>Subject: Yaoi<strong>

**IF YOU LIKE ANY OF THESE, LET ME KMOW, AND I CAN WRITE A FULL FANFICTION ON IT! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Title: Secret Door.<span>  
>Paring: DxN<br>Song:Secret Door By:Evanescence.

Sorrow. Sorrow was the only thing that Nero could feel. His pain was hard to understand. He was to lost to lose, and he couldn't hide the feelings, he was letting go. His tears streaked his cheeks and he did the only thing he could. He went to the little heaven in his mind by the secret door that was there. Things seemed to have lightened up, and Nero watched the clouds in his mind. They were beautiful, but tears prickled at his eyes anyway.

"Dante...I'm sorry..." Nero whispered out to the silent air around him. Tears fell from his eyes, hot and wet. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to die..." he said in a hushed whisper, to scared to get any louder, afraid that Dante would appear in his death-state-mind and find him looking like a helpless child. 

* * *

><p><span>Title: Come Away With Me, Nero.<span>  
>Paring: DantexNero.<br>Song: Come away with me: Norah Jones.

Dante smiled at Nero. His eyes were filled with love, and caring, and Nero's heart melted at the look. Tears prickled his eyes, as he filled with emotion. To choked up to speak, Nero nodded and Dante grinned, holding out his hand to his loved one. The other man grinned, the tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. "Then lets go kid, we can go where no one will taint your mind again" The older said.

Nero smiled and took Dante's offered hand and together they stood and made their way to Dante's car, silently revving it, and slipping off into the night. 

* * *

><p><span>Title: If I Was A Killer.<span>  
>Paring: DxN<br>Song: Killer:Plain White T's.

Nero stared at Dante, who was asking him all these strange questions. "How bad would I have to be?" He asked, the younger not knowing what to say. "If I was a vampire, roaming the night, would you be my prey, put your neck on the line?" Dante asked, pulling Nero flush against him. The younger blushed, but bit his lip, as if he didn't know how to answer.

"If I was a wanted man on the run, would you take the fall if we were under the gun? And drop down beside me in the nooses they've hung?" Dante asked, the red clad half devil watching Nero closely. The younger male glared.

"Don't say something so stupid!...Of course I would. I love you..." He said quietly. Dante grinned. The older male nuzzled Nero's neck. "I still have one question" Dante said, and Nero blinked, then nodded. "What is it?"

"If I was a killer, with blood on my hands, would you be my alibi and lie on the stands? Swear on your life, that I'm an innocent man, If I was a killer?" Dante asked, looking Nero dead in the eye. Nero stared, wide eyed and couldn't speak at the question. The half devil grabbed Nero's arm and flung him away, still holding on, and spun the teen in a smooth circle before catching him in a dip, his face inches away.

"So? What's your answer, Nero?" He purred. The younger man glared even harder and pushed Dante away. "I still love you. I don't care what you are, or what you might have done" He answer, love still in his blue eyes. 

* * *

><p><span>Title: Back to DMC!<span>  
>Paring: DantexNero<br>Song: Tokyo:The Wombats.

"Please Kyrie! I have to leave!" Nero urged his sister figure. He had to get to Dante, and nothing, not even his past love would stop him. The brunette looked worried and cast her eyes down. "Go ahead Nero" She said. The male didn't feel sad, in fact he was animated that he could leave.

"I'm so sick of dancing with the beasts" He mumbled as he left, Fortuna's past making him slightly bitter to the place. With quick steps, the younger hunter was gone and was heading to Devil May Cry by foot. After a few days of walking, Nero grinned when he located the glowing sign of DMC. With a smile, Nero walked up the steps and was greeted by the sight of Dante leaning in the doorway, smirking.

"Glad you could come dance with the beast, kid" Dante taunted. Nero smirked. "Missed you to, old man" 

* * *

><p><span>Title: I'd Come For You <span>  
>Paring: DantexNero<br>Song: I'd come for you:Nickleback.

Dante stared at the wall, where he used to keep Nero's weapons. He regreted everything he said to the kid. He couldn't beleive he said he wasn't ready to comitt to a determined look, Dante stood and made his way to the door. He was blindfolded, and now he was seeing what the kid was saying all along. Dante missed his lover.

He couldn't go on any longer without him.

After a few hours of walking, Dante found the ferrie where Nero was waiting to board so he could head back to Fortuna. "Nero!" Dante called. The younger hunter whipped around, shocked at seeing the older man there. No one else was waiting for the ferrie, so it was a good time for Dante to confess.

"Kid-Nero...I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" he said, pulling Nero close to him. The smaller male was shocked, but easily held Dante. "Why did you come back? I thought that you weren't ready to comitt to someone..." He said slowly, holding Dante's jacket tighter.

"Kid, I'd fight for you. Hell I'd die for you. I'll always come for you, no matter what. I love you Nero" He said, and was pleasantly shocked when the younger part devil pulled him into a hot kiss. When they pulled away, Nero's eyes were like crystals, brimming with tears of pure happiness. He smiled, a true smile.

"I love you to Dante"

* * *

><p><span>Title: I'm Here For Your Entertainment<span>.  
>Paring:DxN.<br>Song: For your entertainment:Adam Lambert.

Dante had a cocky smirk on his face, as he swung rebellion, the kid dodging without a problem. The kid was checking him out, and with a quick sweep of his legs, Dante had the kid pinned underneith him. With a cat like grin, Dante held down Nero's arms, and stradled the squiming teen. "Oh come on Nero. We both know you were checking out my ass when you thought I wasn't looking" Dante purred into the kids ear, making him shudder.

"W-Whatever old man, now let me up" Nero said, his cheeks turning pink. "Don't trip after what you'll see" Dante said and kissed Nero, his hands slidding down to undo Nero's pants. "It's about to get rough for you, I hope you know" the older male purred and Nero shivered in pleasure and excitment. Dante kissed Nero's colorbone and down to his chest, licking a nipple.

"I'm gonna work you until your totally blown" He said, his icy blue eyes clouded with lust. Nero blinked though his hazy eyes and moaned when the older male gripped his shaft and began to pump him. Dante sat back slightly, unbuckling his shirt and sliding his coat off, both clothing coming off. The younger male stared at Dante's large musculed figure and could feel his mouth begin to water at the broad shoulders.

"Dante..." Nero moaned out. With a smirk, Dante responded. "Do you like what you see?" He asked. A nod. Another smirk, this one more preditory that before.

"Well, I'm here for your entertainment, Nero" He purred and dove down, to devour Nero. 

* * *

><p><span>Title: Drowning In The Tears I Cry.<span>  
>Paring: DANTExNERO.<br>Song: Can't stop the rain:Cascada.

Nero cried. For the first time in almost two year, Nero cried for his loss. he didn't know what he had done wrong, but now he was alone. Just like in every dream he has had, he was alone, and this time it was real. Dante was gone, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Nero looked to the sky, the clouds crying like he was. It was raining buckets, but the young male didn't move. He was more willing to freeze to death, than move from his spot under the thin tree.

His heart ached, and he bit his lip. The tear came thicker. He didn't know where he belonged. Fortuna had exiled him, so he went to Devil May Cry. Dante had rejected him, after being his lover for a good year and a half, and now he was left with now home, and no money. His faithful weapons were the only thing he had that had always been by his side.

Blinking away the water from his eyes, Nero's azure gaze looked mournfully to the sky that seemed to know his pain, and cry along with him. "Where did I go wrong?" Nero asked himself. "Your love was nothing but a bitter taste. It's probably better that I walk away from all this" he said, fresh tears collecting in his whole body was soaked and his hair clung to his face, making him look sad and pathetic.

"I guess you can never stop the rain from falling" Nero said, and dropped his head again.

* * *

><p><span>Title: Shut Me Up!<span>  
>Paring: DantexNero.<br>Song:Shut me up:Mindless Self Indulgence.

Nero grinned as he swivled his hips against Dante's, urging him to grind against him. The lights flashed and throbbed overhead, and the two seemed to ignore everything but each other. "I can't for you to shut me up~" Nero teased and winked, turning so his as was flush against Dante's and ground against him to the beat. The older hunter groaned and had to hold back from throwing the younger, willing hunter to the ground and ripping off their clothes.

"Come on old man! Let's go somewhere else" Nero purred, grabbing Dante's hand and dragging him away from the club and back to DMC. When they got to the office, Dante wasa ready to pounce on Nero, but the younger male was faster. He jumped on Dante, his azure eyes sparkling, and unziped the others pants, and his own before lining Dante's dick up and slidding down, wincing from the pain, but getting over it easily.

"Try shutting me up" he moaned with a cocky smirk. Dante grinned at the challenge.

"My Pleasure, kid"

* * *

><p><span>Title: My First Kiss~<span>  
>Paring:DantexNero.<br>Song: My first kiss:3oh!3 feat. Ke$ha.

The two devil hunters looked at each other. Dante was ready to laugh, and Nero was cherry red. "Shut up! It's not funny, ok! I've never been kissed...So what?" He growled, looking away from the older smirking male. "Your an ass" he grumbled, and gasped when two strong arms went around his waist, and pulled him flush to a rock hard body. Nero could almost feel Dante's preditory smile on his back.

Spinning Nero around, Dante held him firmly and leaning down to kiss the younger hunter. Nero's eyes went huge and he blinked wide eyed before the lids slowly closed and his arms went around the taller man, his leg coming up to hook behind Dante's, holding him there. Hell, the older man wasn't complaining at all. No, he was enjoying making the younger male turn to mush in his arms by running his tongue on the others bottom lip.

Dante smirked and nibbled in his lower lip, and slipped his mouth down, trailing hot kisses to the juncture of Nero's neck, making the other man moan. "Oooooh~" He moaned out and gasped, his hips jerking, his face going red, his eyes glazing over. The azure orbs were half lidded and were cloudy with lust. With a cocky grin, Dante hefted the younger male up and lifted him up and went to his desk, setting him down on top of it.

"Now you can say, you had your first kiss, and your not a virgin" Dante said smiling. Nero blinked his hazy eyes. "What? I'm still a virgin-Oh~!" 

* * *

><p><span>Title:My CandyLand<span>.  
>Paring:DxN,<br>Song: Candyland: Blood On The Dance Floor.

Dante's mouth dropped open at the sight before him. Nero was wearing little to nothing, and was sucking on a lollipop. The younger looked over and winked, shaking his ass to the music that was blaring in the office. Dante had honestly never been so rock hard in such a short time. A new record. Nero swayed his hips and shook his ass, grinding against the air and moving in the most seductive way, making Dante's mouth water.

The music blared and pounded and Nero walked over to dance right next to the large speakers Nero himself had bought a few months back. The older Devil hunter groaned as the music was so loud it made the air vibrate, and Nero continued to open his mouth and suck that lollipop back into his hot mouth, and dance to the music. Without a word, Dante was next to Nero, pinning him against the vibrating speakers and was slidding his pants down to his ankles.

Nero grinned widely, winking at Dante and licking the lollipop, and slipping it into Dante's mouth and grinned, licking his lips. "Welcome to candyland, Dante. You should sample the yummy candy flavors we have" Nero purred, and Dante smirked.

"Oh trust me, I will"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE.<strong>

Yup, That's the end. Actually, I was just doing this to take a break, and I enjoyed it. I found this little questionare on DA, but I'm not sure who it was. I totally forget, sorry. Hope you enjoyed this, I did! Reviews are appreciated!  
>Thanks~!<p> 


End file.
